


You see it, right?

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Alexander has a crush™ [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, enough stuff happens, is that the right word?, its just very descriptive i guess, its kinda long-winded, yeah but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: Alex’s hands were fidgeting as he stood in front of John. He wanted to say something to him, anything. Lafayette’s suggestions weren’t helping. He had managed to get some words out, but no coherent sentences. He wanted the ground to swallow him up, but he had to say something. He had John’s attention. He had John’s attention!A.k.a. Alex tries to befriend John (a.k.a. his crush)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Alexander has a crush™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724962
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	You see it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after "Helpless" (part 2 of this series), but I don't think it's necessary to read that one first

“Uhhh…”

John looked at Alex curiously. It was a rare occasion that Alex didn’t know what to say, and he was quite curious about what he wanted to say, so he wasn’t planning on interrupting him. He rather enjoyed the sight of Alex being speechless, although he preferred meeting his eyes.

Alex looked truly lost, not even trying to get any words out anymore. “Alexander?” John asked, making sure that he didn’t sound too worried. The boy’s surprised eyes met John’s. There was no going back now, John had to say something. He didn’t know what, though. He had just been trying to get his attention.

*

Alex’s hands were fidgeting as he stood in front of John. He wanted to say something to him, anything. Lafayette’s suggestions weren’t helping. He had managed to get some words out, but no coherent sentences. He wanted the ground to swallow him up, but he had to say something. He had John’s attention. He had John’s attention!

“Alexander?” he heard the other say carefully. He had half forgotten that he was talking to another human being instead of to a majestic mythical creature. He looked up, straight into John’s eyes. Well, straight…

“I kind of need to pick up some books from my locker before the next class starts, you could come with me if you like…”

*

He had to consciously stop himself from rambling, because Alex’s stare was making him uncomfortable. To his relief, the boy averted his gaze and said, “Yes, okay, alright.” He followed John to his locker. The awkward silence was killing him. He wasn’t entirely sure what Alex wanted to say to him, but he had his suspicions.

To break the silence, he started asking meaningless questions, like, “Where is your locker?” and “What class do you have next?” and “Who is your teacher for that class?” Alex answered with equal awkwardness, although they both tried not to let it show.

*

Alex was sure he was having a heart attack. He cursed himself for making John take the lead in conversing, but he had no idea what to say to him to start an actual conversation. Once they reached John’s locker, the silence returned. He watched John take some books from his bag and Alex grasped the locker’s door, as he peeked around it to look inside the locker. What he saw inside made a huge smile appear on his face.

“You read Harry Potter?” he asked in disbelief. John looked up from his bag and smiled dumbly.

“Between all the study books I have to read, I need to read something easy or I might go mad.”

*

That was not what he had meant to say, but it was the truth. He smiled at Alex’s giggle, as he watched him pick up the book to check which chapter he was at. “Nice,” Alex said after gently placing the book back. They were both startled by the bell, meaning they had to go to their classes.

“Well, I’ll… see you around,” Alex said, and gave him a small wave. John waved back and said, “Bye, see you.”

He got Harry Potter and the books he needed from his locker and went off to his class. At lunch, he opened Harry Potter and found a piece of paper inside it. He took a look and read Alex’s number on it. He giggled. He already had his number because they had worked on a project together, but he appreciated the gesture. He looked around the canteen, but couldn’t spot Alex anywhere. He took his phone from his bag and texted him.

_Yo_

_It’s John_

_Nice to finally have your number!_

He immediately got a string of texts back.

_You’re welcome_

_Where are you?_

_I mean, can I join you?_

_If you want me to_

_I’m in the library_

_You can join me if you want_

_Unless you’re eating food_

_I mean if you’re eating something I assume it’s food_

_If you’re eating a book you can still enter the library_

_I think_

_Well there’s a sign that says you’re not allowed to eat and drink in here_

_But I guess they just check if you have food with you instead of checking who’s eating_

_On second thoughts_

_I’m not sure it’s safe to enter the library if you like eating books_

_Just imagine a free supply of pancakes, screaming to be eaten_

_Okay I wouldn’t eat a screaming pancake_

_But you know what I mean_

John just sat in the canteen, smiling broadly at his phone. He was amazed at the speed Alex sent these texts, as if he had them ready to be sent without having to type them out. He thought of a witty response, but instead simply texted, _Alright alright, I’m coming_

He couldn’t help but add, _Before you start thinking that I like drinking petrol or something ;)_

*

Alex’s heart was racing and he was already starting to regret sending all these texts, but his mind was going too fast and he needed to get these thoughts out, however ridiculous they might sound. John’s text calmed him down a bit, especially the winking smiley. He was relieved John hadn’t taken him seriously, instead of being put off. On the other hand, he thought, if John had indeed been scared off, he wasn’t sure they could be friends. This was how Alex behaved, and if he befriended John, John would have to deal with it. He wasn’t going to behave differently for John’s sake. At least, he didn’t want to. He did it anyway, but he couldn’t help it. He shrugged.

John joined him a moment later and was greeted with a wide smile. Alex had spent last class and his time in the library trying to come up with things to say to John. He had finally found some words.

*

John listened as Alex asked him something, but providing many unnecessary details and metaphors, and without coming to the point. “What’s your point, Alexander,” John interrupted him mid-sentence.

Alex looked taken aback, but recovered and said bluntly, “Can I call you my friend?” John raised his eyebrows, but quickly replaced his frown with a smile. A warm feeling spread through his chest. “Of course, Alexander,” he said.

He was rewarded with a possibly even bigger smile and Alex said quietly, “You can call me Alex.”

The bell rang and they walked to the class they had together. Unfortunately, they had fixed seats, so Alex sat down on his chair next to where Lafayette sat. John sat on the other side of the classroom.

*

Lafayette noticed Alex’s cheerful behaviour, and asked him what made him so happy. Alex simply responded, “John.” Lafayette’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you two…”

“Friends! We’re friends,” Alex hastily said. His friend’s disappointment was almost tangible, and Alex wondered why. “It’s a start,” he said smugly. Lafayette nodded and patted him on the arm. “Well done, mon ami. Why don’t you ask him to join us for lunch tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is me when I text  
> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
